Audio production tools typically require a large amount of manual input and intervention from mixing engineers in order to create a complex audio soundscape in an audio or audiovisual product. In a typical audio mastering session, a mixing engineer has to perform a large number of detailed manipulations perhaps even for a single audio track in a large number of audio tracks involved in giving rise to a final audio mix. Audio tracks rendered with the mixing engineer's detailed manipulations in real time can be recorded and mastered to produce a final audio mix (etc., a cinema version, a consumer version, a broadcast version, etc.).
Because this process requires a large amount of manual input and intervention for potentially a large number of audio tracks for a number of versions, there can be a significant number of errors, inaccuracies, inconsistencies, etc., in timing, sound source positioning, echo, loops, volumes, tones, etc., in a final audio mix as produced by these audio production tools.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.